ChappyRegalo para Ichi
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Hoy es el cumple de Ichigo, todos le dieron regalos. Y Rukia? Ella no está desde en la mañana y en su lugar le ha dejado a Ichigo un sobre con pistas para que busque su regalo de cumpleaños! Qué será lo q le regalará al sustituto? Paseen y lean, ONE SHOT


**Hola a todos los fanáticos del ICHIRUKI, Ruichi-chan les trae un ONE-SHOT con motivo del kumple de Ichigo!**

**Ojalá les guste, ****+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** dedica esta historia a todos aquellos que sean fanáticos de Bleach y del IchiRuki (o a cualquiera q no sea IchiHime ¬¬).**

**Personalmente me gustaría dedicarlo como regalo de cumple a todos y todas los que se han pasado por mis otras historias para dejarme reviews, así como los que me agregan a favoritos o a alertas ^_^; también a aquellos que cumplen años hoy o su cumple ya pasó, entre ellos:**

***.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Mora-Diita *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *Sakura-Jeka *miaka-ichiruki (d verdad tus quince fueron el mismo día d mi cumple? Felicidades!) *FerchaO****(te dejo tu regalo por adelantado!) *Yeckie *Los q no alcanzaron a responderme sobre su kumple y ya pasó o está en estos días! **

**MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos unos minutos, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!**

***_~..^^Chappy-Regalo para Ichi^^..~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

Ese día despertó de un largo y pacífico sueño como cualquier otro día: una patada de su progenitor y un puñetazo de respuesta por su parte, haciendo el mayor escándalo posible para anunciar a todo ser viviente en la residencia Kurosaki que ya estaba despierto y bien dispuesto a levantarse para ir a la escuela.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Primogénito mío!

-TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ Y FELICITARME COMO CUALQUIER PADRE NORMAL LO HARÍA?

-NO, NO PUEDO!

-Se pueden callar los dos?- interrumpió Karin, quien venía acompañada de Yuzu y le llevaban un regalo cada una.

-Feliz cumple, Ichi-nii!- exclamó Yuzu, abrazándolo y dándole su regalo envuelto en un brillante papel azul rey.

-Feliz cumple, Ichi-nii.- le dijo Karin, quien también le dio un abrazo y su regalo, envuelto en un papel rojo con dibujos de leoncitos que extrañamente le recordaron a Kon.

-FELICIDADES, HIJO!- le dijo su padre, antes de golpearlo en la cabeza cuando le aventó su regalo.

-Ya te dije que actúes como un padre normal!-se dedicaron un par de miradas antes de que Ichigo notara algo: _ella_ no estaba ahí, y tampoco estaba en la puerta esperando su turno para felicitarlo.- Dónde está Rukia?

-Salió temprano.- contestó Karin, tendiéndole un sobre con un horrible dibujo de un conejo deforme que identificó como Chappy: no había duda alguna, esa carta era de Rukia.- Me pidió que te diera esto cuando te despertaras.

-Qué es, Ichi-nii?- preguntó una muy curiosa Yuzu.

-No lo sé, Yuzu, aún no lo abro…

-Seguramente es una declaración por parte de mi tercera hija! MASAKI! Ichigo es un cobarde que no se atreve a dar el primer paso!- gritaba Isshin mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo y llegaba hasta donde estaba el gigantesco póster de su esposa.

-Será mejor que te cambies si no quieres llegar tarde, Ichi-nii. Nosotras nos encargamos de papá.- le dijo Karin mientras ella y su gemela salían de la habitación del peli naranja. Ichigo se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta hasta que los chillidos de su padre cesaron, y luego se enfocó en la carta: el sobre solo tenía el dibujo de Chappy con un globo de diálogo que decía "De: Kuchiki Rukia; Para: Kurosaki Ichigo". _"Ahora que está tramando la enana?"_.

Abrió el sobre y extrajo una hoja decorada (o al menos eso supuso) con orugas y lo que parecían ser flores alienígenas.

**Buelenosle díleasle Ilechilegole! Hoyle esle unle díleale eslepelecialle, ehle? Solelole eslepelerole quele tele lale palesesle muyle bienle porlequele aledilevilenale quéle: nole esletaleréle conletilegole enle toledole elle díleale! Lale ralezónle? Simleplele, esletoyle prelepaleranledole tule relegalelole dele cumleplelealeñosle, asíle quele nole alesisletileréle ale lasle clalesesle dele hoyle (inlevénletaletele quele esletoyle enleferlemale o allegole asíle). Buelenole, enle realeliledadle tele eslecrilebole esletale carletale palerale delecirletele quele NOLE tele daleréle tule relegalelole tanle fálecillemenletele, sile nole quele tenledrásle quele buslecarlelole meledianletele lasle pisletasle quele tele ileránle danledole lasle carletasle conleforlemele lasle valeyasle enleconletranledole. Tielenesle hasletale lasle 6:45 dele lale tarledele palerale llelegarle ale lale meletale ole tule relegalelole NOLE tele selerále conlecelediledole.**

**Nosle velemosle enle lale tarledele, Ilechilegole, y FELELIZLE CUMLEPLELEALEÑOSLE! ^.^**

**P.D. Lale prilemelerale pisletale esle 'calejale dele meletalle'.**

Ya se sabía el juego de Rukia, así que miró el animal que tenía el cuadro de diálogo donde venía el texto: pero qué rayos era eso? Parecía una barra de mantequilla con hongos!

Lo miró unos minutos y finalmente le halló forma (o al menos esperaba que no se equivocara ¬¬): un león. Así que lo que tenía que hacer era tachar los "le"…y así se leía la carta:

**Buenos días Ichigo! Hoy es un día especial, eh? Solo espero que te la pases muy bien porque adivina qué: no estaré contigo en todo el día! La razón? Simple, estoy preparando tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que no asistiré a las clases de hoy (invéntate que estoy enferma o algo así). Bueno, en realidad te escribo esta carta para decirte que NO te daré tu regalo tan fácilmente, si no que tendrás que buscarlo mediante las pistas que te irán dando las cartas conforme las vayas encontrando. Tienes hasta las 6:45 de la tarde para llegar a la meta o tu regalo NO te será concedido.**

**Nos vemos en la tarde, Ichigo, y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ^.^**

**P.D. La primera pista es 'caja de metal'.**

"_Maldita enana del demonio! Qué cree, que no tengo nada más importante o interesante qué hacer en mi cumpleaños? Cálmate, Ichigo, simplemente ignorarás la carta y tendrás un día de cumpleaños normal…normal…cuál es la primera pista?"_.

-Ichi-nii! Baja, que ya es tarde.- le avisó Yuzu, lo que lo hizo ver el despertador y darse cuenta de que llegaría tarde a la escuela, todo por culpa de la enana malnacida. Se puso a toda velocidad el uniforme y bajó a desayunar algo de todo lo que su pequeña hermana había preparado para él, y poco después salió a la escuela, con la carta de Rukia aún en sus manos. 'Caja de metal', 'caja de metal', qué rayos significaba eso? Maldita Rukia, ella y sus pistas sin sentido.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun.- Ichigo volteó para encontrarse a una chica de buenas proporciones (exageradas a su parecer) y cabello castaño cobrizo que respondía al nombre de Inoue Orihime. Era su amiga, por así decirlo, y al parecer se había enterado de que ese día era su cumpleaños porque sostenía una pequeña caja forrada en un llamativo color verde con un moño dorado.- Feliz cumpleaños, Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó mientras le tendía la pequeña caja para que la tomara.- No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste…-dijo, sonrojada.

-Sí…gracias, Inoue.

-ICHIGOOOOOOO!- justo a tiempo evitó el GRAN abrazo de oso que planeaba darle Keigo, haciendo que su amigo se estrellara directo en una de las paredes que rodean el Instituto.- Ichigo idiota!

-Buenos días, Ichigo.- saludó Mizuiro, quien también llevaba una caja de regalo envuelta en color caoba y sin moño alguno. Ichigo le sonrió con camaradería y tomó el regalo y el abrazo de su amigo:- Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Mizuiro.

-Yo también te traje un regalito, Ichigo!- le dijo Keigo, mientras le enseñaba una cajita color ámbar. Ichigo le revolvió el cabello y también aceptó el regalo y las felicitaciones de su amigo castaño.

-Buenas, Kurosaki.- dijo el chico recién llegado junto a un moreno alto y fornido.

-Buenas, Ishida, Chad.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo.- le dijo Chad, mientras le tendía una bolsita color naranja y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. El cuatro ojos le dio una cajita color blanca y unas palmaditas también.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Ichigo! Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo una morena recién llegada, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tatsuki!

-Te traje un regalito; cuidadito y le des un mal uso, porque yo misma me encargaré de castigarte.-le dijo con sorna, ganándose unas miradas de desconfianza por parte del peli naranja.

-Kurosaki, dónde está Kuchiki-san?- le preguntó el cuatro ojos. Todos notaron que la pequeña Kuchiki no iba con él en la mañana, pero como todos supusieron que se habían peleado temprano y ella no lo había acompañado a la escuela no quisieron preguntarle al ojimiel.

-Ella no vendrá a la escuela hoy: está enferma.- respondió como un autómata, por lo que ninguno de sus amigos le creyó.

-Creo que será mejor que Tatsuki-chan y yo les expliquemos a los maestros, o meterás en problemas a Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun...-opinó Orihime, con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Entraron al Instituto justo a tiempo, así que fueron a cambiarse los zapatos. Cuando Ichigo llegó a su locker encontró la segunda carta del día: _"así que a esto se refería con 'caja de metal'…"_. Tomó el sobre, que esta vez era de color verde olivo, y fue junto con los demás al salón. Guardó la primera carta en una carpeta y abrió el segundo sobre:

**Muyfre bienfre, Ifrechifregofre! Enfreconfretrasfretefre elfre sefregunfredofre sofrebrefre, asífre quefre afrequífre estfreánfre lasfre insfretrucfreciofrenesfre: **

**Esfre unafre máfrequifrenafre máfregifrecafre, esfretoyfre sefregufrerafre defre quefre sufre confretefrenifredofre esfre alfregofre exfretrafreñofre yfre máfregifrecofre pafrerafre cualfrequiefrerafre, pefrerofre exfretrafreñafremenfretefre efresasfre senfresafreciofrenesfre defresafrepafrerefrecenfre ufrenafre vezfre quefre tiefrenesfre lafre técfrenifrecafre pafrerafre confresufremirfrelofre.**

**Buefrenofre, Ifrechifregofre, efresofre esfre tofredofre. Refrecuerfredafre quefre tiefrenesfre hasfretafre lasfre 6:45, nifre unfre mifrenufretofre másfre ^.^**

Bueno, el dibujo que estaba hasta abajo esta vez pudo identificarlo de inmediato: era una fresa, así que había que quitar las 'fre' de cada palabra:

**Muy bien, Ichigo! Encontraste el segundo sobre, así que aquí están las instrucciones: **

"**Es una máquina mágica, estoy segura de que su contenido es algo extraño y mágico para cualquiera, pero extrañamente esas sensaciones desaparecen una vez que tienes la técnica para consumirlo".**

**Bueno, Ichigo, eso es todo. Recuerda que tienes hasta las 6:45, ni un minuto más ^.^**

"_Máquina mágica? Por qué rayos no puede poner algo más normal, eh? Además, no tomo en cuenta que estoy en la escuela? Cómo rayos voy a saltarme las clases y buscar sus pistas?"_. El profesor llegó en ese instante, así que no tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando: aplicaciones de derivadas no era un tema ligero, así que decidió prestar atención. Sin embargo, la siguiente clase era de Japonés, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para ponerse a divagar sobre la carta de Rukia.

En esa valiosa hora había logrado deducir varias cosas. Primera: esa 'máquina' de la Rukia habla podría bien estar en la escuela, ya que en su casa no había nada de eso que él recordara. Segundo: 'algo mágico para cualquiera' podría referirse a algo que la gente no acostumbra ver y da una primera impresión bastante sorprendente. Ya que Rukia es una shinigami cualquier máquina del mundo humano se le haría sorprendente; era divertido recordar la de veces que la morena se había maravillado con objetos de este mundo, e incluso desde su primer día en la escuela le daba problemas. Recordaba perfectamente la vez que no supo meter el popote en el jugo, jaja: se había burlado de ella semanas enteras…_"Espera un momento: popote, jugo, 'consumirlo', 'máquina mágica'?"_- Lo tengo!- exclamó en voz baja, y en cuanto la clase terminó se dirigió hacia la máquina expendedora de jugos. Metió la mano donde se supone que caen las cajitas, pero no había nada. Podría ser que alguien se había llevado el sobre por curiosidad? No, seguramente había un truco en todo esto…

-Si no vas a comprar un jugo déjame pasar, amigo…-le habló un chico de otro salón quien, al identificarlo, le pidió disculpas y esperó su turno. Comprar un jugo? Esa podría ser la solución pero: cuál jugo debía comprar? Y entonces lo vio: el jugo de fresa favorito de Rukia. _"Bingo"_.

Insertó la cantidad y salió la cajita, la cual tenía pegada a una de sus caras el tercer sobre del día. Regresó al salón, le regaló el jugo a Keigo y observó el dibujo de abajo: qué era eso? Una araña? Aunque viéndolo bien parecía una cucaracha…espera, no era eso un oso?

**Paoreoceo queo esotaomoso ao tiemopoo, Iochiogoo! Eoreso muyo lisotoo, poro eosoo esotoyo seoguorao deo queo reosoloveoráso toodoso loso aocerotiojoso ao tiemopoo. Bueonoo, deojéomoonoso deo coosaso yo siogaomoso cono lao teroceorao pisotao: "Sio loso huomaonoso puodieorano voolaro, quéo tenodríoaomoso loso shioniogaomiso deo esopeociaoleso? Eso cierotoo queo teoneomoso queo uosaro nuesotrao eonerogíoao paorao haoceroloo, peoroo alo meonoso pooderonoso teonero uonao perospecotiovao máso amopliao delo munodoo". **

**Sueroteo, Iochiogoo! ^.^**

-Qué haces, Ichigo?- le preguntó Mizuiro al ver que su amigo llevaba todo el día en la luna.

-Pues nada en especial…por qué preguntas?

-Pues has estado algo distraído. Estás preocupado por Kuchiki-san?

-_"Estoy preocupado, pero no por lo que te estás imaginando…"_. Pues no, la verdad. Se sabe cuidar sola y no me dijo que fuera de gravedad, así que estoy seguro de que estará bien para mañana.

-Y no estás molesto porque no vino el día de tu cumpleaños?- inquirió, atrayendo sutilmente la atención de sus otros amigos.

-Debería de molestarme? Si está enferma no hay nada que se pueda hacer, mañana seguro viene y me da mi regalo como si nada.- respondió, aunque por alguna razón las palabras de Mizuiro lo dejaron pensando.

-Bueno, es normal que no te moleste. Es decir, debería molestarte si "quisieras" que ella estuviera aquí ahorita o si tuvieran algo "especial", pero como en tu caso no son nada "especial" ni "fuera del otro mundo" y no te viene ni te va que esté aquí hoy, entonces no debería haber ningún problema.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, fastidiado por las palabras del moreno: él estaba molesto porque Rukia no estaba ahí con él el día de su cumpleaños? No realmente, después de todo sabía que lo había recordado (sino, no le hubiera dejado esas malditas cartas) y que la vería más al rato…aunque sinceramente el día se le estaba haciendo eterno, y si no fuera porque tiene límite de tiempo no resolvería nada.- Como sea, no estoy molesto ni nada de eso, Mizuiro.

-Ok, entonces no vienes a almorzar con nosotros a la azotea?

Ichigo miró el sobre y asintió con la cabeza:- Los alcanzo en un rato.

-Bueno, allá te esperamos.

Sus amigos salieron del salón mientras que él se quedaba en su escritorio, tachando a toda velocidad las 'o' que estaban de más:

**Parece que estamos a tiempo, Ichigo! Eres muy listo, por eso estoy segura de que resolverás todos los acertijos a tiempo. Bueno, dejémonos de cosas y sigamos con la tercera pista: "Si los humanos pudieran volar, qué tendríamos los shinigamis de especiales? Es cierto que tenemos que usar nuestra energía para hacerlo, pero al menos podernos tener una perspectiva más amplia del mundo". **

**Suerte, Ichigo! ^.^**

"_Volar? Esa Rukia! Cada vez es más complicado descifrar lo que me quiere decir…"_. Justo en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Un peli naranja y una morena se encontraban sentados en la azotea, esperando al resto de sus amigos para desayunar. Esa mañana habían discutido como siempre, y lo habían olvidado en cuanto una nueva discusión comenzó. Esa era la rutina, una con la cual ambos estaban bastante conformes._

_-Ichigo…-le llamó Rukia con voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que el aludido fijara su vista en ella._

_-Qué pasó, enana?- le preguntó algo aburrido, y con plena conciencia de la que la shinigami lo golpearía por su insulto._

_-Qué te gusta de ser shinigami?- Ichigo se quedó pasmado, y no precisamente por el golpe que no llegó. La miró sin entenderla, y obviamente la morena captó que no entendía lo que quería decir:- Lo que quiero decir es, por qué te gusta ser un shinigami? No es la gran cosa, somos solo almas encargadas de guiar a las que están perdidas por el resto de nuestra existencia. Sé que quieres ayudar a la gente y por eso me agradeces que te haya dado pauta para convertirte en algo con el poder necesario para lograr tus metas, pero de ahí en más…qué te gusta?_

_-Y a ti?_

_-Eres idiota? No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta._

_-Pasare de largo el insulto. Creo que ser shinigami te da más…como decirlo, posibilidades._

_-Posibilidades de qué?- preguntó curiosa._

_-De muchas cosas. Eres más rápido y más fuerte que un humano. Además puedes volar._

_-No puedes volar, Ichigo. Lo que sucede es que concentras…_

_-Lo sé, Rukia, ya me lo has explicado antes.- la interrumpió el peli naranja, y prosiguió antes de que la enana lo interrumpiera a él:- Pero para un humano como yo, ser shinigami me da posibilidades de ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente._

_Rukia lo miró atentamente, pero el peli naranja parecía haber terminado su discurso. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, como reflexionando lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando decidió que la chica se había quedado demasiado tiempo callada ella lo golpeó con violencia:- QUÉ TE PASA, ENANA DEL DEMONIO?_

_-ME LLAMASTE "ENANA" DOS VECES, IDIOTA!_

_Para cuando sus amigos llegaron, ellos habían comenzado con otra de sus miles discusiones, dándoles el típico espectáculo en el cual ellos dos se insultaban tanto como pudieran y luego, se reconciliaban como si nada de eso hubiera pasado._

_Fin Flashback_

-Así que a eso te refieres, eh? Entonces el lugar donde está la siguiente carta es…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Pensamos que nunca llegarías, Ichigo!- exclamó Keigo, viendo a su amigo entrar por la puerta que daba a la azotea. Sin embargo, el peli naranja lo ignoró por completo y fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sentados Rukia y él cuando pasó lo de su recuerdo. Eureka! Ahí estaba el sobre color amarillo con el mismo conejo deforme que los otros tres. Lo tomó y regresó al salón, abriéndolo en el camino.

**Valamosla bienla, Ilachilagola! Eslatala vezla selarála allagola másla comlaplilacaladola; calabela delacirla quela esla lala úllatilamala carlatala quela sela enlacuenlatrala enla lala eslacuelalala, esola síla, tela coslatalarála mulachola tralabalajola conlaselaguirlalala. Lala pislatala esla lala silaguienlatela: "Porla lola gelanelaralla nola delabelarílaanla enlatrarla, aunlaquela porla allagulanala ralazónla quela nola terlamilanola dela comlaprenladerla allagulanosla eslapelacílamelanesla iglanolaranla lasla relaglasla ela inlatenlatanla porla toladosla losla meladiosla inlaterlanarlasela enla esela munladola dislatinlatola alla sulayola. Solalola eslapelarola quela lala silaguienlatela vezla nola sallaganla tanla perlajuladilacaladosla". **

**Porla ella molamenlatola esla toladola Ilachilagola. Suerlatela, nosla eslatalarelamosla lelayenladola enla lala silaguienlatela carlatala ^.^**

De nuevo la pista era más deforme que un pedazo de plastilina, pero igual ya se estaba acostumbrando a los dibujos de la morena, así que no le costó adivinar que era lagartija:

**Vamos bien, Ichigo! Esta vez será algo más complicado; cabe decir que es la última carta que se encuentra en la escuela, eso sí, te costará mucho trabajo conseguirla. La pista es la siguiente: "Por lo general no deberían entrar, aunque por alguna razón que no termino de comprender algunos especímenes ignoran las reglas e intentan por todos los medios internarse en ese mundo distinto al suyo. Solo espero que la siguiente vez no salgan tan perjudicados". **

**Por el momento es todo Ichigo. Suerte, nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente carta ^.^**

"_Ahora sí no entiendo nada…"_. Ichigo suspiró algo frustrado. Había leído tantas veces la carta que ya la había memorizado, y para qué? Si estaba tan perdido como al inicio.

-Ichigo, apúrate porque el profesor de deportes no te va a perdonar el retraso simplemente porque es tu cumpleaños.- le dijo Tatsuki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió con los demás a los vestidores para la mugrosa e ineficiente clase de educación física.

Si había una clase que odia con el alma era esa, y no porque odiara el deporte precisamente, sino por el profesor que se las impartía. Cuando llegaron a los vestidores se encontraron con una hoja del profe que les indicaba que ese día tendrían clase en la piscina. Se cambió con los chicos y salieron para ver que estupidez se le ocurría esta vez: si por él fuera lo molestaría tanto que seguro lo castigaría, pero lamentablemente tenía un límite de tiempo para descifrar las pistas que le había dejado la morena, y no tenía idea de cuantos sobre faltaban…volvió a maldecir.

-Ichigo, deberías de considerarte afortunado! Esta es la última semana antes de que las vacaciones de verano empiecen, y no solo eso, sino que también nos tocará ver a las chicas en traje de baño!

-Nunca cambiarás, Keigo…-suspiraron resignados Ichigo, Ishida, Mizuiro y Chad.

-Pero parece ser que esta vez no lo golpearás hasta dejarlo moribundo, Kurosaki.- señaló Ishida, recordando que la última clase en la piscina (la semana pasada) Ichigo le había dado tremenda paliza al castaño.

-Cierto, Ichigo! No me has golpeado ni nada de eso!

-Te desangrarás solo.- le dijo, al ver el hilito de sangre que escurría de las fosas nasales de su amigo. Cuando giró su cuerpo pudo ver a las chicas de su clase que salían en traje de baño, pero ninguna le llamó la atención en especial.

-Sí! Celebremos tu cumpleaños juntos, Ichigo!- sugirió Keigo, que iba tras las chicas para corretearlas. Claro que Tatsuki se encargó de tranquilizarlo con un par de puñetazos certeros.

-Cállense todos!- se escuchó la voz grave de su profesor, por lo que todos giraron para ponerle atención.- Esta clase haremos competencias, de acuerdo. Primero los hombres, fórmense por estaturas y hagan tres filas, dejando un carril de distancia entre cada una. YA!

Los chicos hicieron como se les indicó, y en poco tiempo terminó su turno, yéndose a sentar donde antes descansaban las chicas para observarlas competir. Keigo no dejaba de babear y de sangrar, aunque por alguna razón la molestia de Ichigo era solo eso: molestia por la actitud de su amigo. Justo en ese momento recordó otra cosa importante, justamente hace una semana.

_Flashback_

_-Oigan, dónde está Keigo?- preguntó el peli naranja que acababa de salir de las duchas y comenzaba a cambiarse._

_-No ha venido, creo que olvidó algo en la piscina…hace diez minutos.- respondió Mizuiro, haciendo que la sien de Ichigo se saltara._

_-Hace diez minutos y todavía no regresa? Ese tonto, nada más le quedan diez minutos para darse un regaderazo._

_-Está bien, Kurosaki. De todos modos esta es la última hora, así que puede quedarse unos minutos más._

_-Ese no es el problema! Es obvio que mintió y no se le quedó nada en la piscina; algo trama ese pequeño diablo.- dijo algo pensativo y con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago._

_-No creo que trame nada. Por cierto, Ichigo, irás con nosotros a los videojuegos?- preguntó Mizuiro, quien ya estaba listo y de nuevo en su celular._

_-No puedo, le prometí a Yuzu que haría las compras de regreso a casa. Rukia me va a acompañar._

_-Eh…ya veo.-dijo Ishida, algo irónico._

_-Ya ves qué, idiota?_

_-Así que Kuchiki-san y tú regresarán juntos a casa hoy, eh? _

_-A qué viene ese tonito, eh? Me estás haciendo enfadar.- le dijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_-Nada, Ichigo. Es solo que si Keigo se entera que vas a irte con su Kuchiki-san seguro se echa a llorar y te llama "mal amigo".- le dijo Izuiro sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono._

_-Primero que nada, Rukia no es suya, y segundo, él ni siquiera está aquí así que no tiene por qué enterarse. Además, a él ni siquiera le gusta Rukia de verdad._

_-Le has preguntado?- inquirió Ishida._

_-No, pero lo sé. Ve un par de piernas con un rostro bonito y ya está enamorado._

_-Así que admites que Kuchiki-san es bonita?- le preguntó Mizuiro._

_-No es fea.- respondió Ichigo, aunque prefería evadir ese tema tan fastidioso sobre si Rukia es o no alguien "bonita"._

_-Estoy seguro de que Keigo piensa que es mona._

_-Es mona.- opinó Chad._

_Ichigo soltó un bufido y salió de los vestidores, ya listo para las compras. Tenía que esperar a la morena, así que se dirigió a los vestidores de las chicas para ver si ella ya estaba lista. Sin embargo, un ruido entre los árboles que estaban en uno de los lados del salón llamó su atención, así que caminó hasta allí y encontró a su amigo perdido…encima de unos cajones de madera y viendo por una de las ventanas que daban al interior donde las chicas se estaban cambiando. Se acercó sigiloso, pensando en la mejor forma de llevárselo sin que las chicas se enteraran, pero Keigo susurró un "Kuchiki-san, eres más linda de lo que pensaba~", y eso lo hizo perder la paciencia y la cordura. Sin ninguna sutileza lo agarró de la pierna y lo jaló para tirarlo al pasto, y aunque Keigo rogó por su integridad le dio la paliza más grande de su vida, dejándolo inconsciente. Tuvo que regresar a los vestidores y dárselo a los chicos para que lo llevaran a su casa._

_De camino a su casa Ichigo le comentó a Rukia que Keigo había espiado a las chicas, pero no le dijo que a ella en específico. Los chicos por su parte se enteraron de boca del castaño, y desde ese día habían intentado hacerle "confesar" que había estado celoso._

_Fin Flashback_

-Así que es eso, eh?- se dijo a sí mismo. Sin que los otros se percataran se dirigió al vestidor de mujeres. Si no fuera por la enorme curiosidad que sentí no entraría ahí ni aunque le pagaran, pero ya que sus sospechas tenían un 95% de certeza, no le quedaba de otra. Cuando entro encontró una habitación idéntica a la de ellos, distribuida de la misma forma, excepto que las chicas mantenían el lugar perfectamente ordenado. Buscó entre los casilleros el de Rukia; no fue difícil, ya que tenía un horrible conejo pegado en la puerta. Lamentablemente tenía contraseña; y ahora? Rukia no le había dejado pistas para descifrarla…miró la puerta un rato, consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba de clase y de la que se armaría si llegaban a encontrarlo ahí.

Después de un rato más escucho las risas de las chicas, señal de que la clase había terminado._ "Demonios, y ahora qué? En cuanto las clases terminen y la última chica salga cerrarán los vestidores y no podré encontrar el sobre! Piensa, Ichigo, piensa…!"_. Miró unos segundos más la puerta hasta que vio lo obvio: _"cómo pude tardarme tanto en descifrarlo?"_, se reprochó mentalmente antes de mover el seguro a las letras C-H-A-P-P-Y. Por Kami, si la puerta prácticamente lo anunciaba! Abrió la puerta de un jalón y encontró el desordenado espacio personal de la morena; revolvió aun más el contenido hasta que lo encontró: un sobre color rojo con ese fastidioso conejo dibujado en él.

Cerró el casillero lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí directo a los vestidores de hombres. Cuando llegó ahí Ishida y Chad lo estaban esperando con su toalla, preguntándole a dónde había ido.

-A ningún lado, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes que liberar tensión. Lástima que la que te ayuda en eso es Kuchiki-san y ella no vino hoy.- le dijo con la burla impregnada en su voz.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso otra vez?- preguntó algo irritado.

-No, pero es divertido ver tu cara de "no voy a aceptarlo, dense por vencidos", que no puedo evitarlo.

-Muy gracioso, Ishida.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Duchas.- dijo Chad, señalando la habitación contigua. Se ducharon y cambiaron, Ichigo más rápido de lo normal, y se despidió de ellos argumentando algo importante que tenía que hacer.

-NOO! Ichigo, tenemos que salir hoy! Es tu cumpleaños!- le dijo Keigo mientras se aferraba a la camisa del peli naranja.

-Basta, Keigo! Tengo que hacer algo, pero prometo que les hablo para ver si hacemos algo más al rato, les parece?- sugirió Ichigo algo apresurado. Eran las tres de la tarde, y él aún no sabía cuántos sobres le faltaban. Con ayuda de Chad y Mizuiro logró separarse de Keigo y salió disparado hacia el parque que se encontraba camino a su casa.

Se detuvo y decidió abrir la carta, ya que si bien la morena había dicho que era la última que estaba en la escuela, nada le aseguraba que la siguiente estuviera en su casa. Se quedó mirando el sobre unos minutos para darse cuenta de que Chappy estaba en todos ellos pero con diferente atuendo o accesorios. _"Deja de pensar estupideces y abre el maldito sobre!"_, se reclamó mentalmente. Esa carta tenía como pista un…qué era eso? Un hombre de las nieves? Un hombre sumamente peludo?

**Ipanchipangopan, yapan capansipan terpanmipannapan elpan juepangopan. Lapan quepan sipanguepan espan lapan penpanúlpantipanmapan carpantapan, apansípan quepan falpantapan popancopan papanrapan quepan enpancuenpantrespan tupan repangapanlopan. Tepan fepanlipancipantopan, sinpancepanrapanmenpantepan nopan puepandopan crepanerpan quepan alpanguienpan conpan tupan copanlorpan depan capanbepanllopan puepandapan serpan tanpan lispantopan copanmopan papanrapan llepangarpan haspantapan apanquípan, jojojo. Buepannopan, depanjépanmopannospan depan tonpantepanrípanaspan, tepan dipangopan lapan pispantapan depan unapan vezpan:**

"**Elpan munpandopan donpandepan puepandenpan hapancerpansepan reapanlipandadpan topandospan ypan capandapan unopan depan tuspan depansepanospan espantápan alpan alpancanpancepan depan tupan mapannopan; nopan espan buepannopan vipanvirpan ahípan topandopan elpan tiempanpopan, pepanropan unapan espancapanpapandapan depan vezpan enpan cuanpandopan nopan hapancepan malpan. Lopan úpannipancopan mapanlopan espan quepan tampanbiénpan puepandepan mospantrarpantepan copansaspan quepan nopan quiepanrespan verpan opan tuspan mapanyopanrespan tepanmopanrespan; lopan buepaannopan espan quepan siempanprepan puepandespan depancipandirpan repangrepansarpan ahípan, donpandepan esapan perpansopannapan puepandepan repanconpanforpantarpantepan".**

**Suerpantepan, Ipandiopantipantapan! Falpantapan popancopan, ápannipanmopan! ^.^**

Parece ser que no era un hombre de las nieves la pista, entonces qué podía ser ese "animal" peludo color blanco y negro…blanco y negro, peludo, tenía que ser un panda!

**Ichigo, ya casi termina el juego. La que sigue es la penúltima carta, así que falta poco para que encuentres tu regalo. Te felicito, sinceramente no puedo creer que alguien con tu color de cabello pueda ser tan listo como para llegar hasta aquí, jojojo. Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, te digo la pista de una vez:**

"**El mundo donde pueden hacerse realidad todos y cada uno de tus deseos está al alcance de tu mano; no es bueno vivir ahí todo el tiempo, pero una escapada de vez en cuando no hace mal. Lo único malo es que también puede mostrarte cosas que no quieres ver o tus mayores temores; lo bueno es que siempre puedes decidir regresar ahí, donde esa persona puede reconfortarte".**

**Suerte, Idiotita! Falta poco, ánimo! ^.^**

"_Qué rayos tiene que ver mi color de cabello con todo este jueguito? Bueno, al menos me está diciendo que es un mundo…claro que yo no puedo ir al espacio ni mucho menos a otro planeta, así que eso está descartado. Será que está en la Soul Society? No, tampoco creo que esté ahí, me tardaré mucho en llegar…"._

Bueno, era un mundo…pero si puede hacer 'realidad todos y cada uno de tus deseos', como dice en la carta, tiene que ser algo muy personalizado. Algo que sea personalizado…personalizado…

Leyó la segunda parte de la pista: 'también puede mostrarte cosas que no quieres ver". Un mundo donde puedas hacer realidad tus deseos pero puedas ver tus mayores temores.

"_Deseos…temores…deseos…sueños. Espera: deseos, sueños, temores, pesadillas…Es el mundo de los sueños!"_. La primera parte ya estaba, el problema es que no puedes ir al mundo de los sueños a menos de que estés dormido, y eso no tiene lógica. Como rayos va a encontrar en sus sueños la carta que le dejó Rukia? Puede que sueñe que la encuentre, pero lo que diga no será justamente verdadero, sino una invención de su imaginación, sin contar que se le terminaría el tiempo.

Se revolvió el cabello, algo frustrado y desesperado. Vio el reloj: 3:15. Lo mejor sería ir a su casa a comer para evitarse problemas y luego seguir, sirve que se ponía algo más cómodo. Se levantó de la banca donde se había sentado y se apresuró a llegar a su casa.

Cuando estuvo ahí su familia lo recibió con más felicitaciones y un verdadero banquete por parte de la pequeña rubia. Con tanta alegría se le pasó el tiempo y cuando subió a su habitación faltaban diez minutos para las cinco. Rayos, y él todavía no había descifrado la maldita carta! Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa con rayas verticales rojo quemado, morado, lila, blanco y rosa pálido, junto con una corbata floja y se dejó los tres primeros botones desabrochados. No tenía tiempo, tenía que resolverlo ya!

El mundo de los sueños, para ir ahí tienes que soñar, eso ya lo había descifrado…para soñar tienes que dormir, no? Otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo daba vueltas en su cama incómodo: diablos! Hacía demasiado calor como para poder dormir! No entendía como los demás podían dormir tan tranquilos. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el techo, descobijado, dejando ver su "pijama" que en realidad eran sus bóxers negros y una camiseta delgada sin mangas color blanco. El sueño no llegaba, pero tenía que dormir…_

_Unos pasos en el pasillo lo alertaron: se puso en pie rápidamente y abrió su puerta de un tirón. Frente a él, con un diminuto camisón blanco y el cabello agarrado, se encontraba Rukia.-Tampoco puedes dormir, Ichigo?- su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, probablemente por el tiempo que había pasado sin pronunciar palabra._

_-No, hace demasiado calor…-suspiró irritado, revolviéndose el cabello y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar, ya que si el viejo los veía en esa situación seguro se armaría un escándalo que despertaría a todos los vecinos._

_-Fui a tomar agua, pero no puedo dormir.- dijo la morena, tomando asiento en la cama del ojimiel y dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Ichigo la observó unos instantes: sus piernas colgaban en la orilla del colchón, pero su torso estaba acomodado en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados y el cabello agarrado daba una imagen que pocas veces había visto en ella: inocencia, eso era lo que reflejaba.- Crees que pueda quedarme hasta que me dé sueño?- le preguntó, abriendo sus ojos violetas, dejándole apreciar ese color de iris tan extraño y único en ella._

_-Claro, aunque yo tampoco tengo sueño y estoy aburrido.- dijo, mientras se sentaba del lado de la cabecera._

_-Platiquemos de algo…-sugirió la morena para matar el tiempo._

_-De qué quieres hablar?_

_-Pues, no sé…que sueñas cuando duermes?_

_-Ah?- le preguntó confundido, aunque la expresión de la ojivioleta era de curiosidad._

_-Qué sueñas, con quién sueñas?- repitió al morena._

_-Por lo general no recuerdo lo que sueño; cuando despierto solo recuerdo si fue un buen o un mal sueño, pero en sí no recuerdo detalles.- respondió con sinceridad, dejándose caer en el colchón para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de la morena.- Y tú?- le preguntó, sintiendo sincera curiosidad por saber algo sobre ella que no supiera nadie más._

_Ella se quedó callada, pensando un momento. Su rostro cambió poco a poco, como si no le gustara lo que estaba recordando:- Por lo general, cuando sueño…son pesadillas._

_-Pesadillas?- Ichigo arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante la respuesta de la shinigami._

_-Sí, pesadillas._

_-Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre…algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo en la Soul Society.- le dijo, desviando su mirada de la miel de él, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa: estaba tocando terreno peligroso, no quería remover tantas emociones ni sentimientos que le habían llevado tanto tiempo en ocultar._

_-Eso ya pasó, Rukia.- le dijo Ichigo cortante, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Lo que sea que sueñes, fue hace tiempo. Si quieres vivir al máximo el presente, debes aprender a dejar el pasado atrás.- Rukia estuvo a punto de replicarle, ya que él no era precisamente el indicado para decirle eso.- Si quieres un futuro grande, tienes que olvidar eso, convertirlo en recuerdos, y seguir adelante._

_-Convertirlo en recuerdos?- preguntó Rukia._

_-Así es. Esos recuerdos pueden atacarte en sueños, pero aquí estamos nosotros para defenderte de cualquier cosa.- le dijo, dedicándole una confianzuda sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír._

_-Creo que ahora puedo irme a dormir._

_-Buenas noches._

_Fin Flashback_

Nunca supo qué era lo que soñaba Rukia, pero ahora tenía la respuesta. Para soñar hay que dormir, y para dormir hay que irse a la cama (o lo típico sería eso), y en la cama hay…

Corrió a la habitación de sus hermanas que estaban abajo viendo la TV, y buscó dentro de la almohada de la morena: Bingo! Ahí estaba, un sobre color azul cielo con el característico Chappy. La abrió sin perder tiempo:

**Eskotako esko lako pekonúlkotikomako carkotako, Ikochikogoko! Alko pakoreckoerko elko malko cakoráckoterko queko tiekonesko noko akofeckotako tankotoko tuko cekorekobroko cokomoko penkoséko, akosíko queko teko dakoréko lako piskotako pakorako enkoconkotrarko lako úlkotikomako carkotako: **

"**Esko mukochosko cokonokocenko, deko hekochoko sekoráko eskopekocialko pakorako mukochosko; pakorekojasko tokomakodasko deko lako makonoko vanko yko viekonenko, rikosasko yko llankotosko seko eskocukochanko, nikoñosko juekoganko porko elko lukogarko…".**

**Crekooko queko teko díko dekomakosiakodasko piskotasko, esko unko lukogarko baskotankoteko senkocikolloko yko queko cokonokocekomosko muyko bienko. Buskocako enkotreko tusko rekocuerkodosko ^.^**

No entendía como Rukia tenía tiempo y paciencia para hacer tantas cartas estúpidas y sin sentido, sobre todo para dibujar esos horribles animales deformes. Buscó la pista…dónde está la pista? No había dibujo!

-Ichigo! Qué haces?- Ichigo golpeó con frustración al pequeño león de peluche de nombre Kon.

-Qué te importa? No ves que estoy ocupado!

-Ya lo ví, y tal vez pueda ayudarte…-dijo con suficiencia, leyendo la carta de Rukia.

-Ah, sí?- le preguntó con ironía.- Y según tú cómo puedes ayudarme?

-Pues yo sé cuál es la última pista…

-Cómo puedes saberla?

-Estuve aquí escondido cuando Rukia-nee-chan la escribió.

-Rukia estuvo aquí?- preguntó, sorprendido e irritado por la actitud superior que estaba tomando ese león molesto.

-Sí, se fue antes de que tú llegaras a la casa después de la escuela.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque te pusiste a comer con tu familia y cuando subiste a cambiarte parecías muy concentrado en otra de las cartas, así que no te quise interrumpir.

-Y por qué Rukia no dibujó una de sus pistas deformes?

-No insultes los dibujos de mi Nee-chan!- le ordenó Kon, ganándose otro golpe del peli naranja.

-Cállate y dime cuál es la maldita pista!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero déjame contarte por qué no dibujó la pista.

-…-Ichigo se sentó en su cama, esperando pacientemente a que el pequeño peluche le dijera lo que tuviera que decir, pero antes miró su reloj y comprobó que eran las cinco y quince minutos.- Apresúrate, Kon, se me acaba el tiempo.

-Pues no me voy a tardar mucho, de hecho la razón es muy sencilla…-hizo una pausa llena de tensión y emoción:- No le salió el dibujo.

-Qué…?

-Escribió la pista, decoró el sobre, pero cuando iba a dibujar el animalito que te daría idea para resolverla no le salió por más que lo intentó.

Ichigo tuvo que hacer un gran, GRAN esfuerzo para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.- Pero si todos sus dibujos son horribles y ninguno se parece a lo que debería de parecerse.

-Eso es lo de menos, Ichigo! Deberías haber visto su frustración porque no le salía y tú estabas a punto de llegar!

-Bueno, y cuál es el adorable animalito que no le salió?

-Koala.

-Koala?

-Koala.- Ichigo tachó rápidamente las 'ko' entre las sílabas y pudo leer el mensaje:

**Esta es la penúltima carta, Ichigo! Al parecer el mal carácter que tienes no afecta tanto tu cerebro como pensé, así que te daré la pista para encontrar la última carta: **

"**Es muchos conocen, de hecho será especial para muchos; parejas tomadas de la mano van y vienen, risas y llantos se escuchan, niños juegan por el lugar…"**

**Creo que te dí demasiadas pistas, es un lugar bastante sencillo y que conocemos muy bien. Busca entre tus recuerdos ^.^**

-Sabes dónde es, Ichigo?

-Maldición, acabo de venir de ahí!- exclamó, dando un puñetazo a su colchón.

-La cocina?

-El parque Kaikigetshoku.- sin dar más explicaciones salió corriendo de su habitación. Su familia, que se encontraba en la sala, le preguntó a dónde iba. Él no quiso detenerse a explicarles, así que únicamente les dijo a dónde iba y que no se tardaba.

Corrió prácticamente todo el camino hasta llegar ese lugar. _"Ahora que lo veo bien, este lugar es enorme…cómo se supone que voy a encontrar la carta en este lugar?"_. Leyó la carta de nuevo; ahí decía que era un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien. Necesitaba buscar entre sus recuerdos, entre sus recuerdos…

_Flashback_

_Ese día llovía a cántaros y ellos no traían paraguas. Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza, y corrieron a refugiarse debajo de una de las palapas que adornaban el parque._

_-Tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que cese la lluvia, o al menos hasta que disminuya lo suficiente para poder ir a casa.- dijo Ichigo, quitándose la camisa empapada y dejándose únicamente la playera negra que ese día llevaba debajo del uniforme. Rukia titiritaba de frío. Toda su camisa estaba empapada, pero eso no era lo peor: se transparentaba, por lo que tuvo que cruzar los brazos para evitar que el peli naranja se diera cuenta._

_-Tengo frío…_

_-Parece que se calmará pronto, así que esperemos._

_Ambos se sentaron en la banca que estaba debajo de esa palapa y esperaron, pero después de veinte minutos no había cesado nada. Ichigo decidió marcar a su casa para avisar que llegarían tarde por culpa de la lluvia. Su imprudente padre le gritó mil y un tonterías por el celular, como que se llevara a Rukia a un hotel para que no se fuera a enfermar, o que se dieran calor mutuamente…el chico se sonrojó ante las estupideces de su padre, así que decidió colgarle._

_Cuando giró su cabeza para decirle a Rukia que ya les había avisado se topó con una imagen de la shinigami más pálida de lo normal. Su cabello estaba escurriendo, y las gotas de agua viajaban por toda la extensión de su fino rostro, bajando por su níveo cuello hasta perderse en los límites del cuello de su blusa. Tragó saliva trabajosamente y desvió su vista, algo sonrojado. Rukia no perdía detalle tampoco del peli naranja, cuyo cuerpo bien formado se delineaba a través de su playera negra. Sus fuertes brazos, que algunas veces la habían sostenido, estaban mojados; el aspecto mojado de su cuerpo se veía…atractivo._

_-Ichigo…tengo frío.- soltó sin cuidado, y era verdad. Tenía frío, pero a comparación del ojimiel ella no llevaba más que su brasier debajo, así que no podía quitarse la empapada blusa. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, qué quería que hiciera?_

_-Y qué quieres que haga?- exteriorizó su duda.- No es que pueda controlar el clima ni nada de eso…_

_-Idiota.- espetó, desviando su mirada con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio Ichigo sintió a la morena acercarse a él y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro derecho._

_-Q-Qué haces, Rukia?- le preguntó nervioso._

_-Tengo frío y tú estás seco, así que no te quejes.- Ichigo estaba a punto de replicar por su falta de delicadeza, pero sintió el frío cuerpo de la morena y sus temblores, así que en vez de apartarla, pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la acercó más a él.- Ichigo…-lo llamó en voz baja, consciente de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro._

_-Hmm- gruñó el peli naranja para que supiera que la estaba escuchando._

_-Orihime-san me dijo…que hoy te declaró sus sentimientos._

_Ichigo dejó de respirar: por qué las chicas tenían que contarse todo entre ellas?- Sí, así fue._

_-Y qué le contestaste?_

_-…-Ichigo se lo pensó un momento, pero no le servía de nada "arreglar" la verdad:- Le dije que me gustaba otra persona._

_Esta vez fue Rukia la que dejó de respirar.- Quién?_

_-Nadie, enana, lo dije para zafarme.- sintió un puño directo en su estómago._

_-Idiota…_

_-Oye, ya me has dicho muchas veces 'idiota' durante el día, no crees? Al menos podrías…-se cayó cuando sintió algo suave y cálido sobre sus labios; no podía ser, cierto? Los labios de Rukia, de Kuchiki Rukia, estaban sobre los suyos, otorgándole un roce suave y tierno. Antes de que tuviera suficiente conciencia de lo que pasaba, ella se separó y caminó a casa. La lluvia había cesado._

_Fin Flashback_

Ese lugar, tenía que ser ese lugar! Corrió hacia allí y no tardó en llegar; por suerte esa palapa estaba en la zona del parque a la que casi nadie iba, y tal como supuso allí estaba: el último sobre era color beige, con un Chappy que tenía un gorrito de cumpleaños. Abrió el último sobre y se sorprendió al encontrarlo escrito de forma normal:

**Felicidades, Ichigo! Al parecer tu intelecto ha logrado superar todas las pruebas! No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero este juego solamente tú podías ganarlo: todas y cada una de las pistas estaban diseñadas para que pudieras resolverlas con ayuda de nuestras experiencias. Todas y cada una son escogidas de entre la multitud de felices recuerdos que tengo.**

**Si quieres tu regalo tendrás que venir por él, te estaré esperando hasta las 6:45, ni un minuto más. La palabra clave es: película ^.^**

Ichigo sonrió con suficiencia: no había que ser un genio para saber que se refería al cine que estaba ahí cerca. Miró el reloj y la sonrisa se borró: no hay que ser un genio pero sí un corredor profesional para llegar allá en diez minutos. Soltó una maldición a todo volumen y salió disparado.

Chocó con varias personas en el camino, tiró a una que otra y atropello a varios niños, pero no pidió disculpas ni se detuvo a ayudarles. Se le acababa el tiempo, sentía el martilleo incesante de su agitado corazón, tenía que llegar, tenía que llegar!

Lo veía, ahí estaba, justo frente a él, le quedaban dos minutos! El semáforo se puso en rojo, así que aumento la velocidad y cruzó justo a tiempo, antes de que un auto lo arrollara.

Frente a él se encontraba la imagen más perfecta que hubiera visto en su corto tiempo de vida: Rukia traía puesto un vestido blanco puro de tirantes delgados que se ajustaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo en su torso y se soltaba de la cintura para abajo. Una cinta naranja a la altura del pecho era el único adorno del vestido, que le llegaba una palma arriba de la rodilla, y sus sandalias sencillas no hacían más que resaltar sus largas, torneadas y níveas piernas. Sus hombros descubiertos se erguían un poco ya que sus manos estaban ocultas en su espalda, y le sonreía con suficiencia y ese aire de superioridad tan característico en ella.- Justo a tiempo, Ichigo.

Jamás lo había pensado, pero su voz era exquisita, toda ella lo era. Sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos! Era perfecta, por eso le molestaba que otros vieran y se deleitaran con lo que era de él: desde antes del único beso que habían compartido, antes de ese roce tan sutil de labios, él la había reclamado como algo de su posesión. Qué importaba si todos los criticaban y se oponían? No importaba, no con la celestial imagen que lo observaba con esos orbes violetas que tanto le encantaban:- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí…

-Fue divertido, cierto? Siempre te quejabas de que tu cumpleaños era un día aburrido, así que decidí darte algo de emoción.- Ichigo se acercó a ella y la rodeó con la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Rukia sintió arder sus mejillas, pero no lo empujó ni se alejó de él; al contrario, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli naranja y le susurró al oído:- Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo.

-Y mi regalo?- le preguntó pícaro, esperando que ese dichoso regalo del que había leído todo el día fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

-Lo tienes justo aquí.- le dijo, refiriéndose a ella misma.- Desde ahorita hasta las doce de la noche soy toda tuya, ni un minuto más.

-Por el momento es suficiente.- le dijo son sarcasmo, apoderándose de sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Rukia se dejó envolver por el mar de sensaciones que sus brazos, su cuerpo entero y sobre todo sus labios le dejaban experimentar. Sonrió en el beso, pensando en que lo que no sabía Ichigo era que sería suya hasta la media noche…pero nunca le dijo la media noche de qué día. Por ella sería suya siempre, de ahora en adelante.

**Fin**

**Jeje, aquí está el one shot prometido, ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Algo largo, pero espeto que sea entretenido y les complazca el final ^.^**

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan, jeje, así q los estaré esperando con ansias!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
